


MiSana短篇集

by fridge2c



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridge2c/pseuds/fridge2c
Summary: 各種短篇的MiSana文們
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 11





	1. 口紅

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是剛開始寫文時練文筆的產物  
> 也是現實向  
> 微甜(?)

難得在休假想要出門的名井南正做著出門的準備──化妝。

同樣也已經起床的湊崎紗夏則在一旁看著她在浴室與房間忙進忙出的樣子。

看見名井南拿出了口紅，湊崎紗夏默默地走到她身旁，拍拍正專心盯著鏡子中自己臉的名井南的肩。

「我來幫妳塗口紅吧？」

湊崎紗夏一邊說一邊對她露出了笑容，甜美的嗓音俏皮的在句尾上揚，歪著頭眼神期待地將手舉在半空中準備要接過名井南手上的口紅。

對這個要求感到有些意外，名井南挑起了眉看向她，但也沒多說什麼便乾脆地將口紅遞給對方。

湊崎紗夏接過口紅便用左手托住名井南的下巴，名井南配合著些微張開了嘴，面無表情地盯著湊崎紗夏等著她幫自己塗上口紅。

看著湊崎紗夏專心的盯著自己嘴唇的表情，名井南覺得四周突然變得安靜了下來，窗外偶爾傳來汽車駛過的引擎聲也消失的無影無蹤。

當她回過神來湊崎紗夏已經為自己塗好口紅，剛才專心的表情又變回平常那總能感染其他人情緒的笑容。在她要伸出手接過口紅時，手卻突然被握住，十指緊扣。

「南也幫我塗口紅吧？」

湊崎紗夏一邊開玩笑地說著一邊將臉湊近名井南，嘟起了嘴，閉上了眼睛。

直到她感受到與名井南握著的手有一股力道將自己往對方的方向拉近，湊崎紗夏才驚訝的睜開眼，名井南好看的臉幾乎沒有距離，與冷豔的外表不同溫熱的唇輕輕貼著自己的，湊崎紗夏急忙後退與名井南拉開距離。

看著湊崎紗夏詫異的表情名井南才意識到自己做了什麼，也睜大眼捂住自己的嘴。

「我、我先出門了。」說完便急忙拿起自己的包包往門口快步走去，途中還不小心撞到了桌子。

湊崎紗夏只是愣愣地看著名井南的背影，還有她紅潤的耳朵。

在她出門以後，只剩下吵雜的心跳聲還有剛才一瞬間感受到的名井南唇的觸感伴隨著湊崎紗夏。

而那天她莫名撞到或被東西絆倒的次數比平常還要異常的多。

—END ?


	2. 借物

「南，可以跟你借一下東西嗎？」

湊崎紗夏一臉嚴肅地坐到正在滑手機的名井南身旁，一邊說著一邊握住她垂放在椅子上的左手。

「你要借什麼？」

黑髮的少女抬起頭看向聲音的主人反問，但對方沒有回答問題反而是用手指了指自己的嘴唇。

眨了眨眼，一邊思考湊崎紗夏想要的究竟是護唇膏還是口紅，名井南默默地放下手機伸手準備拿出自己包包裡的化妝包。

但剛伸出的手又被湊崎紗夏給制止，金髮的少女就這樣趁勢坐到名井南的大腿上，雙手勾在她白皙的頸後。

「我想借的東西不在那裡噢。」

細長的手指輕輕從脖子撫到有些紅潤的臉頰，最後停留在軟嫩的唇旁邊的痣上。

名井南終於知道湊崎紗夏在打什麼主意，閉上眼的同時屬於湊崎紗夏的氣息佔據了她所有的感官。

洗好澡後，名井南從浴室來到客廳，看著坐在沙發上的湊崎紗夏她想起了一件事情。

「紗夏，我是不是有東西放在妳那裡？」

也許是剛洗完澡的關係，名井南標致的臉龐看起來有些紅潤。卸了妝以後螁下了平時成熟的氣息，穿著泰迪熊睡衣的她看起來就像一名清純乖巧的少女。

「咦，什麼東西？」湊崎紗夏環顧四周放在客廳裡所有的物品，卻完全沒有任何印象她和名井南借了什麼。

「妳忘記了嗎？」名井南一邊說著一邊走到她前方，兩人的距離只差一步。

湊崎紗夏點了點頭，將手環繞在眼前的少女纖細的腰際，因為坐著的關係她不得不仰起頭看著名井南，背對著客廳的光源讓湊崎紗夏有些看不清她的表情，下意識地對著刺眼的燈光瞇起了眼。

名井南輕輕捧住抱著她的金髮少女的臉，彎下腰在她唇上若有似無的點了一下又馬上退開。

「拿回來了。」依然是一臉無害的表情，平常溫柔的聲音裡卻多了一些調皮。

湊崎紗夏終於反應過來正想收緊抱著名井南的手反擊時卻被先一步躲開。

壞笑著丟下一句晚安，名井南便逃回房間裡。

留在客廳的湊崎紗夏只能無奈地看著她逃跑的背影，一邊摸著嘴唇害羞的笑著。


	3. アジサイ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅雨季

幾個月前，湊崎紗夏終於向名井南告白了。

那是在一個夏天午後，正好兩個人都休假，牽著手悠閒的散著步時，突然之間下起了滂沱大雨。

湊崎紗夏拉著名井南的手一起跑到了附近還沒開始營業的店家的遮雨棚下，之後便靜靜地站在那觀察著雨勢。

大雨不停地打在人行道上，激起了一波波的水花。

雨下了很久，但她們牽著的手都沒有放開過。

就這樣望著下著雨的街道好一陣子，湊崎紗夏側過頭盯著名井南安靜的側臉，被水沾濕的頭髮伏貼在臉頰，水滴延著她的臉龐劃出乾淨的曲線落到地上。

這讓她想起她們第一次見面時的情景。  
高中時那個下著梅雨，開滿藍色繡球花的，只有她們兩個人的公車站。湊崎紗夏因為社團活動結束的比較晚，奔跑到公車站時平時搭的公車已經開走了。

和當時不同的是，名井南的眼中已經不再充滿悲傷和脆弱，但湊崎紗夏依舊會在看著她時心中升起一股強烈的保護欲，想要一直陪伴在她身邊。

感覺到炙熱的視線，名井南疑惑地回過頭時，湊崎紗夏向她跨出一步伸出手將她緊緊抱進懷裡。

「南還記得我們第一次見面的時候嗎？」湊崎紗夏在名井南耳邊問道，聲音十分溫柔。

名井南望著從遮雨棚滴下來的雨滴思考了一下：「嗯，紗夏那天因為跑步跑太慢沒有趕上公車。」

「誒嘿嘿嘿，但幸好我沒有跑太快，不然就遇不到南了。」一邊傻笑著湊崎紗夏開心地用臉頰蹭了蹭名井南的頭。

這舉動讓名井南也忍不住露出笑容：「我也覺得那天能遇到紗夏真是太好了。」說完她伸出手也抱住湊崎紗夏。

「好想跟南一直在一起。」湊崎紗夏像是撒嬌一般但又十分真摯地說著，抱著名井南的手收的更緊，她閉上眼，深吸了一口氣，將壓在心底已久的句子釋放出來：「我喜歡南。」

湊崎紗夏顫抖著的聲音很輕，幾乎要被雨聲給淹沒。

在過去無法跨過的她們之間的屏障，那個曾經讓湊崎紗夏將這句話硬是藏回心中無數次的，名井南高中時的心結，如今終於不需要再顧慮，她終於能夠鼓起勇氣向名井南再靠近一步。

名井南其實一直都知道湊崎紗夏的心情，即使從來沒有說出口過，那些對自己的喜愛、疼愛，也無所不在地滲透在日常的每個角落。就連湊崎紗夏將自己的心意表露無遺，緊張的有些顫抖的現在，她似乎都還擔心著名井南會因此受傷而安撫地拍著她的背。

雖然曾經對於戀愛不再懷抱希望，害怕會再度被那份熱烈的感情灼傷，但那些自己築起來的防線隨著時間正一道一道被湊崎紗夏的溫柔淹沒。

閉上眼，名井南仔細地感受著湊崎紗夏的擁抱。空氣中雨水的溫柔氣息，湊崎紗夏身上甜甜的香水味，包圍著自己的令人融化的溫度。

還有那從剛才就快到不行的，名井南自己的心跳聲。

「我也喜歡紗夏。」每次湊崎紗夏擁抱自己時的幸福感和安心感早已給出了答案。

在這之後便放晴了，天空中甚至出現了彩虹。

反而湊崎紗夏的臉上倒是開始下起雨來。原本想要趁這個機會回家的名井南只好繼續站在遮雨棚下安撫她。

「紗夏妳再哭下去連我也想哭了……」從認識到現在，她看過湊崎紗夏哭的次數屈指可數，名井南完全不曉得要如何安慰對方才好。

「但我真的很開心嘛。南說也喜歡我，嗚嗚……」緊緊抱著名井南，說著說著她又開始流起眼淚。

湊崎紗夏的反應其實讓名井南感到很愧疚。明明一直都知道對方的心情，知道如果是湊崎紗夏的話可以信任，卻總是無法鼓起勇氣面對那份心意，而讓湊崎紗夏忍耐了這麼長一段時間。

「以後還會對紗夏說很多很多遍的。」她認真的在湊崎紗夏的耳邊低聲說道。

就算哪天湊崎紗夏都聽到膩了，也會一直講下去的。

名井南在心中默默許下承諾。

意外的，也許是一直以來都待在一起的緣故，交往後的生活似乎和以前一樣，沒有太大的改變。

依舊會一起起床，一起出門，一起吃飯。兩個人一起的時候，就會被安心感包圍。

散步時湊崎紗夏會和往常一樣牽起名井南有些冰冷的手，溫柔地用手摩娑她的指尖希望能讓那隻手溫暖一些。

出門上班前名井南仍然會提醒湊崎紗夏多穿幾件衣服，確認對方東西都有帶齊，並在離開家門前給她一個擁抱。

不過，湊崎紗夏對名井南說喜歡的次數變多了。像是終於解開枷鎖般，能夠毫無保留的表達自己的愛意讓她非常幸福。名井南每次也都會靦腆的笑著回覆她。

「晚安。」在戀人額頭上留下了一個晚安吻後，湊崎紗夏躺回了自己的位置，用棉被將名井南和自己的身體包裹住。

這也是從大學開始便住在一起的兩人沒有變過的習慣，晚安吻。

然而今天不一樣的是，在晚安吻之後名井南沒有立刻關掉床頭的燈，而是側過身來沈默地看著自己的戀人。

「怎麼了？」如糖果般甜蜜的聲音因為睡意有些沙啞。

吸了一口氣，名井南眼神漂移著似乎在猶豫要說出自己的想法還是就此打住。

湊崎紗夏則是安靜地看著她，像是她們之間的默契一般，每當這種時候她都會靜下來耐心地等待對方。

過沒多久名井南像是下定決心一樣，看著湊崎紗夏快瞇上的眼小心翼翼地說：「我們現在也算是、那個……戀人了對吧……？」一邊說著纖細的手抓緊床單。

「嗯。」堅定地點了頭，看著自己戀人如此小心翼翼的確認她們之間的關係，湊崎紗夏忍不住開始疑惑起來對方想說什麼。

而名井南的下一句話則完全在她的預想之外。

「那紗夏，會不會想要接吻看看……」原本就很小聲的聲音講到後面越來越沒氣，聲音的主人又因為害羞將姣好的臉龐埋進枕頭裡，最後幾個字幾乎都要聽不見。

「南每天晚上都在想要怎麼說這件事嗎？」  
其實從好幾天以前開始，到了晚安吻的時候名井南欲言又止的樣子，湊崎紗夏都有注意到。也不是從來沒有想過要和名井南更親密，很多時候她幾乎都快忍不住心中的衝動，但是她更擔心自己太心急而可能會讓戀人感到不舒服。

「……我不說的話紗夏一定會一直等下去。」  
從高中到現在已經讓湊崎紗夏等待太久了。在兩人開始交往的那天名井南就默默決定，要讓湊崎紗夏不再總是為了她而藏住心中的感受。用雙手捧著對方的臉，她深深望進湊崎紗夏的雙眼：「我也喜歡紗夏，所以紗夏不用再顧慮那麼多沒關係的。」

「南……」莫名的有些哽咽，湊崎紗夏感覺心中有一股暖流正在擴散開來。

名井南沒有繼續說什麼，而是朝著湊崎紗夏張開雙手，微微一笑。而接下來的一切都是如此的自然。

不知不覺交疊在一起的手，湊崎紗夏俯身時垂下的頭髮，名井南閉起的雙眼。湊崎紗夏的吻先落在身下的人微紅的臉頰，接著一點一點慢慢靠近那溫熱的唇。隨著湊崎紗夏慢慢地靠近名井南不自覺地開始深呼吸起來，在那曾經落在自己額頭上和臉頰上無數次，熟悉到不能再熟悉的觸感終於落在自己唇上時忘記了呼吸。輕輕摩娑著身下的人的嘴唇，湊崎紗夏也閉上眼，和戀人十指緊扣的手不自覺得抓得更緊。世界安靜的只剩下她們的心跳聲。交錯的溫熱就像是那一年細密的梅雨，滋潤了兩人心靈中需要對方填補的空缺。


	4. 擁抱

「紗夏……現在有空嗎？」  
湊崎紗夏正躺在沙發上滑著手機，正想著名井南難得走出房間是要做什麼的時候便被對方輕聲呼喚。

「嗯，怎麼了嗎？」

名井南坐到她身旁，滿臉通紅，一句話也沒說的向湊崎紗夏張開雙手。頭撇到一旁低低的，垂下的長髮讓湊崎紗夏看不見她的表情。

湊崎紗夏有些擔心，立刻抱住了她那安靜的摯友：「發生什麼事了嗎？」她像是在安撫孩子般一邊撫著名井南柔順的髮絲，聲音不自覺地比剛才更柔和。

「沒什麼……只是突然有點想被人抱著……」名井南小聲的說著，稍微將臉埋進了湊崎紗夏的頸窩，被甜膩的糖果香給包圍。

「這樣啊。」湊崎紗夏輕笑了幾聲後把名井南抱的更緊：「我能懂呢，那種心情。」

「嗯……」

她們閉上了雙眼，在沈默中感受著彼此的體溫，和被擁抱著的安心感。

雖然沒有任何語言的交流，但內心深處某種無人能夠觸及的孤寂似乎正透過心跳共鳴著、傳遞著。

就這麼維持了不知道多久，直到名井南因為支撐著身體重量的頭有些痠了而稍微往後移動了一下姿勢。

湊崎紗夏以為她想鬆開這個擁抱，便立刻放開了她。

名井南還有些留戀湊崎紗夏的體溫，但仍舊也鬆開了手。

「謝謝……」看著湊崎紗夏滿臉的笑容，她覺得有些尷尬，這種時候她總是不知道該說什麼才好。

「不會啦，以後又想要人抱著的話隨時可以呦。」

「嗯。」名井南回答時不自覺的勾起了笑容。 

之後她便回到了房間。

湊崎紗夏恢復到躺在沙發上滑手機的姿勢。

平淡的日常又重新繼續著。

但是嘴角掛上了幸福的笑容。


	5. 聖誕夜的白銀天使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大遲到的聖誕快樂～

啪擦。

樹枝承受不住湊崎紗夏的重量，隨著清脆的斷裂聲和她一起重重摔到地面——正確來說是摔到了雪地上。這太不合理了，湊崎紗夏想。

積雪不像看上去那麼軟綿，但還是給了她一點緩衝不至於受傷。

「好痛......」

她一邊拍掉衣褲上沾上的雪，緩緩站起身，環顧著四周想看看她究竟墜落到了什麼地方。

這是一片被枯樹林包圍的雪白空地。

空地的正中心佇立著一棟教堂的廢墟，在聖誕節的夜晚這副景象顯得格外荒涼。

她得找到她的雪橇，於是湊崎紗夏稍微往教堂靠近了幾步。

入口處已經徹底崩塌，一些看上去是磚瓦的碎片散落一地，上頭覆上了一層薄薄的雪。

她能將教堂內的景象一覽無遺。

教堂椅很詭異地維持著原本的秩序，整齊地排成了兩列。中間的走道鋪著紅毯，一直綿延到最深處，彩色玻璃窗下的講台前。

深處的天花板似乎開了個大洞，月光像聚光燈一樣照亮了木質的講台。

而在那月光底下，站著一名......

一身潔白，看上去有些孤單的天使。

聖誕夜，是湊崎紗夏最忙碌的時候。

她一整晚都得在大阪的上空盤旋，幫忙將禮物送到清單上的每一個小孩家中。到了凌晨兩點，她已經完成了將近一半的工作量。離天亮還有大約4個小時，加上天氣不錯，沒有下雨也不會太寒冷，她能暫時在空中休息一會。雖然她覺得現在下雪的話會更加有氣氛，但那會妨礙到她的工作。再加上，日本通常在十二月底還不至於冷到會降雪。

你可以說她是人們口中所謂的聖誕老人，但實際上，她並沒有長長的白鬍子，也沒有紅通通的臉頰或圓滾的身材，甚至她根本就不是老人。她才二十三歲，留著長長的棕髮，無論任何人看都是一名年輕的女子。

人們所熟悉的形象只是他們之中最為出名的一位前輩。

聖誕老人實際上是由好幾千，又或許是幾萬人——湊崎紗夏從來沒有在意過他們究竟有多少人——所組成的龐大組織。

畢竟世界上有那麼多的小朋友，又四散在地球的各個角落，要是只有一個人，聖誕老人想在一個晚上送完禮物就得用音速的幾千倍在地球上穿梭，那別說是要送禮物給孩子們，他自己就會立刻因為這離譜的速度粉身碎骨，而雪橇和禮物若是足夠堅固而能繼續飛行，也會產生音爆將地球上的一切毀滅殆盡。

總而言之，為了自己寶貴性命的安全，還有維持地球的和平，他們每個人都會負責一個能合理的在一個晚上送完禮物的地區。基本上會在三個月前就開始進行禮物的準備，在這期間還得核對名單，收聽雪橇安全駕駛教學、怎麼對付不睡覺的小孩或是如何不被發現潛入人們家中等等的課程。湊崎紗夏總是覺得，事前的準備其實才是最辛苦的。

另外，他們在送禮物時得穿上規定的制服：麋鹿裝。

因為各方面的考量（例如被動保團體投訴傷害鹿權）他們已經不讓麋鹿拉雪橇了。隨著科技的進步雪橇本身也變得能夠浮空與前進。這也是為什麼有了麋鹿的制服。也許可以稱這是某種紀念或象徵。麋鹿裝也不僅僅是普通的制服，裡頭也有著能幫助他們完成工作的裝備。

至於聖誕節結束以後的空窗期，他們又會繼續過著原先普通的生活。  
  
湊崎紗夏很喜歡這份工作，比起收到的薪水，孩子們開心的笑容對她來說才是持續做下去的動力。

休息的也差不多了，她確認了名單裡下一戶人家的地址和禮物，接著打開了雪橇上的導航系統。得感謝科技讓湊崎紗夏這樣的路痴也能順利完全任務，雖然她還是要克服不擅長使用機械這個弱項。

她將雪橇調頭到正確的方向，接著緩緩的向前行駛，設定好的導航系統會讓雪橇自動帶她到目的地去。

她看著底下經過的一間又一間的建築物，不由自主地開始想著不知道裡頭的人們有沒有作了好夢之類的問題。

當她的心思已經飄到不曉得哪裡去時，突然一陣強風拉回了她的注意力。風大得讓雪橇左搖右晃，她趕緊回頭確認禮物有沒有從袋口掉出去，接著將袋口束起。安心起見也瞄了一眼固定禮物用的安全帶有沒有扣好。

接著又是一陣強風。

她緊緊抓住雪橇的邊緣，怕自己一個不小心就掉出去，風像是要把雪橇捲走一樣不停吹拂。

她趕緊讓雪橇全速往下，現在很顯然的得立刻降落到任何可能的地方，亂流讓雪橇像遊樂園裡的設施一樣，前後左右的傾斜。

在快接近地面時雪橇突然幾乎是直立了起來，湊崎紗夏被這股力道摔了出去。

一邊尖叫的同時她發現她正朝著一顆枯樹筆直飛行，她拼命的伸出手想抓住樹枝。

啪嚓。

湊崎紗夏不由自主的走進教堂內，踩斷了被吹到紅毯上的斷枝。

天使——雖然她身後並沒有翅膀，頭上戴著的是花環而不是光環——聽見聲音被嚇了一跳，倏地回頭看向湊崎紗夏的方向。她的金髮在轉身時劃出了漂亮的弧度，長及地面的白色禮服摩擦著地面發出了沙沙的聲響。

好美啊。湊崎紗夏在心中讚嘆。

「妳來了……」

天使緊繃的肩膀在看見她時瞬間放鬆，她戴著白色手套的手拉起禮服的下襬，有些笨重地奔向湊崎紗夏。她的聲音很輕，如果不是在這片寂靜之中，湊崎紗夏可能不會聽見，那即使有些哽咽卻依舊清澈柔和的嗓音。

她緊緊地抱住了湊崎紗夏。

「我、等妳、等了好久，嗚……」

她在湊崎紗夏的耳邊哭泣著，顫抖著，似乎是把她認成了其他人。緊緊抱住她的身軀是如此的脆弱，她實在有些不忍心揭穿自己並不是她所等待的人。

「抱歉……呃，我想妳可能認錯人了。」

天使茫然地退了開來，泛著淚光的眼眸愣愣地打量著湊崎紗夏：「可是……妳不管怎麼看，都是紗夏啊？雖然說，那個，鼻子紅了一點，還圓圓的……」

那只是麋鹿裝！但，那不是重點。

紗夏是她的名字沒錯，可是跟她名字同樣發音的人並不少，至少姓氏總不會是一樣的了吧？

「我的名字是……湊崎紗夏。」

「嗯！我知道呀？」沒想到天使只是用力的點了頭，然後歪著頭看著她，好像她說了一句她早就知道的廢話一樣：「妳果然是紗夏沒錯……」

天使說著說著勾起了微笑，眼睛隨著微微的瞇了起來，那笑容看上去好幸福，又溫柔地讓湊崎紗夏心中升起一絲暖意。

她頓時沒辦法再繼續澄清她和天使口中的湊崎紗夏是不同人了。

看著湊崎紗夏不發一語，她嗯……地思考了一會，然後俏皮地對她說：「……我是名井南？」接著又對她瞇起眼睛笑了笑。

天使——名井南接著又靠近了她一步，手繞到了湊崎紗夏頸後，輕輕地啄了她的唇。

名井南的動作很快，要不是湊崎紗夏能感覺到自己瘋狂的心跳，她會以為剛才那些都是幻覺。

因為名井南害羞地又抱住了她，在湊崎紗夏懷裡化成了一點又一點的光，像是螢火蟲一樣往空中飄去。

湊崎紗夏愣愣地看著那些光點逐漸消失在夜空中的樣子。

她不認識名井南，也不是很確定名井南究竟是甚麼樣的存在。她似乎讓名井南實現了最後的願望，儘管自己並不是名井南真正在等待的人。

但能讓她最後依舊幸福的笑著，湊崎紗夏覺得那就足夠了。

「呼叫1229號麋鹿，發生了甚麼事了嗎？」

麋鹿裝裡的對講機響了起來，她立刻想起還有禮物要送，在教堂旁邊找到了雪橇以後，趕緊駕著雪橇離開了。

後來好幾年，無論她怎麼在大阪尋找，都找不到當初那片被白色積雪包圍的教堂廢墟。


End file.
